What Do Humans Taste Like?
by Cobalt the Spix Macaw
Summary: Lady Rainicorn has a surprise for Finn and Jake, but mostly for Finn. *Warning* Ending can be a bit disturbing for some people.


What Do Humans Taste Like?

**(AN: Korean text may be wrong due to tranlators)**

Finn trudged through the Cotton Candy Forest along with his faithful companion and brother; Jake. He wasn't in a particular good mood because they were going to Lady Rainicorns house. It was apparent on Finn's face he didn't want to go, but Jake pressured him to come along.

It wasn't the fact that the human didn't like the rainicorn. It was simply because of the fact he could never understand her language. Even after a brief attempt at trying to learn the language of the rainicorns. Finn mentally kicked himself for thinking that learning such a language would be easy. He had gotten lost after the first lesson.

"Hey, Jake!" Finn called out to his brother who was already ahead of him. "Why are we going to Lady's house again?" He asked curiously. The human remembered being dragged out of bed for this. Today was supposed to be 'Total Relaxation Day' and they were wasting it right now.

Jake turned around for a split second to see Finn's. He could see the fact he was uninterested but he kept his own smile as he moved on. "Because dude. Lady said she had a surprise for the both of us. And when life hands you surprises…..you don't deny them." Jake explained wiggling his finger at Finn as if he just gave him a very important fact of life.

Finn sighed but looked on to see Lady Rainicorn's house. It was actually a pretty good sight with the sun shining upon it from directly above it. It was also pleasant to hear the sounds of nature surrounding it. The tranquility made it easy for Finn to relax despite not being in the comfort of his bed or at least the chair that was big enough to lie in.

"Lady, we're here!" Jake shouted running up to the door and pounding on it profusely. The magic dog even had his paw enlarged to about 20 times its original size.

"Uh Jake since you and Lady are like…a pair….can't you just enter without knocking?" Finn asked as he witnessed the door cracking a bit from Jake's strength.

Jake looked back his to see his brother, his own face carried a very awkward face.. "Finn it's completely impolite to barge in on a Lady's house." Jake explained even though Lady was expecting them anyway.

Before Finn could respond though, the door opened revealing rainicorn right behind it. Jake wagged his small tail the moment he set his eyes on his lady, his whole body happy to see her sweet smiling face and her unmistakable spectrum which really shown in the daylight.

"안녕 제이크!" Lady welcomed her boyfriend. She quickly wrapped him up with her legs in a deep hug.

"Hi Lady!" Jake chuckled as he returned the hug with his stretchy paws which quickly wrapped around his girlfriend who laughed in response.

Finn looked elsewhere forgetting how cute Jake and Lady looked together. After a short minute he started to whistle as if to tell the pair to stop hugging.

Jake caught onto this and immediately separated from Lady Rainicorn. Lady eyed Finn for interrupting her and Jake's moment and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"아, 그리고뿐만 아니라 핀 당신에게 안녕하세요." Lady spoke to Finn who looked back at the rainicorn though she was way less enthusiastic than her welcome towards Jake. The human remained confused about what she had said, but Jake instantly came up to translate for him.

"She said hey to you too Finn." Jake explained relieving some mistranslations from Finn.

"Hello to you too Lady." Finn replied. "So what's the surprise that you said you had for us?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah what is is!?" Jake asked excitedly bouncing up and down repeatedly like a little school girl. If there was anything Jake loved, it was surprises

"단지 내부 와서 내가 너희들을 보여줄 것이다." Lady explained entering back into her home and beaconing Finn and Jake to enter along with her.

Finn and Jake looked at each together and bro fisted each other. "Yeah SURPRISE TIME!" The duo shouted before laughing together. They then both ran into the house still laughing at the surprise they would both get in a short time.

As the two heroes of Ooo both entered the home they were stupefied by not seeing anything big or majorly out of place. Instead, it was just as it was as always. Lady Rainicorn was facing away from the boys.

"Hey! So where's our surprise at?" Finn asked hoping to get something cool. A new sword perhaps?

Lady didn't respond for a little while and remained quiet. "실제로 음 ... 제이크?" Lady finally said something after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Jake said perking his ears up to listen closely to what Lady had to say.

"난 당신이 나에게 물건 몇 가지를 얻을 수 얻을 수 있습니다 ... 정말 중요한 무언가이다." Lady asked in a very sweet tone.

"Oh! Uh, yeah." Jake said chuckling. His cheeks glowed red as he blushed at the way she spoke. "What do you need?" Jake asked.

Finn rolled his eyes unable to get into the conversation. "What did she say?" The human asked in his confusion.

Before Jake could answer though, Lady Rainicorn gave him a sheet of paper. Jake examined the paper seeing that there was a lot of writing on it. It was all organized as a list of items.

"난 그냥 캔디 왕국의 것들을 몇 가지가 필요합니다." Lady Rainicorn explained.

Jake looked over to Finn. "Lady told me to go get a few things for her in the Candy Kingdom." Jake cleared up for his brother.

Finn eyes widened. "What!? But what about the surprise?" Finn complained he wanted his surprise now.

Jake shook his head at Finn's impatience. "It's going to have to wait. My lady needs something and it's my duty to get what she needs!" Jake said running out the door.

"Well at least let me come with you. Then it'll take twice the time to get it done." He reasoned, but it was too late. Jake had already ran full speed ahead of him.

"…..Or you could just go ahead of me and leave me here." Finn sighed. He reconsidered going with Jake and decide to stay with Lady. Maybe he'd be able to relax after all.

Finn looked around to see Lady looking back at him. Both started at each other for a short period of time and the silence made the moment even more uncomfortable.

"Soooooo." Finn said giving her an awkward smile. "What's the surprise anyway?" Finn asked.

Lady Rainicorn didn't respond. Instead she gave off a small giggle for some reason. "핀을 걱정하지 마십시오. 나는 바로 여기에 놀람을 얻었다." The rainicorn said. She went over to the kitchen and poured in a glass of water. Finn was unable to see her while she did this, but he could defiantly hear what she was doing.

Seconds later Lady Rainicorn came out and handed the glass of water to Finn. "당신은 목이해야합니다 ... 그래서 왜 당신이 마시지 않는다?" Lady said placing it into Finns hands.

Finn didn't completely understand so he shrugged it off. He was pretty thirsty after all and the walk here made him thirstier.

"Gee, thanks Lady." Finn said drinking all the water in one sitting. After quenching his thirst he gave the empty cup back to Lady who simply smiled after watching him drink up.

"당신의 환영 핀." Lady said taking the cup back from Finn and went into the kitchen where she discarded it.

Finn then felt a sudden urge to sleep. It was as if his whole body went into shutdown mode. It was weird but he just shrugged it off thinking it was dream residue or something complicated and went to go lay down on the nearest couch as they waited for Jake to return.

"Well I'm going to take a quick nap" Finn said to Lady as he yawned. "Just wake me up when Jake gets here." Finn told Lady.

Lady Rainicorn watched as the human went to sleep. As soon as he started snoring she knew now was the time to act as he was now defenseless as a turtle out of its shell. A dark creepy smile etched onto her face as she moved closer to the unconscious human, her shadow now looming over Finn.

"앗, 당신은 잠으로 당신이 보는 방법 본다." The rainicorn whispered quietly. She then went closer to him before her facial expression changed. "불행히도, 난 당신이 내게서 더 이상 시간을 훔쳐 보자 내 제이크하지 않습니다." Lady said a bit bitterly.

She touched Finn's skin delicately enough to not wake the human from his deep slumber. "당신을 제거하는 지금 방법 ..." Lady Rainicorn pondered before coming up with a sick and twisted idea. She then went up to Finn's face and licked it. She found the taste of a human to be quite a delicacy, even better than the synthesized stuff she often ate at times.

"아 난 그냥 완벽한 아이디어를 얻었다." Lady said with a hint of laughter in her voice. It wasn't normal laughter that was coming out of her mouth but rather a maniacal one.

_2 Hours Later_

Jake burst through the doors breathing heavily. He was tired from his errand running as he had been running for a while nonstop.

"Lady….Finn…. I'm back." Jake said in between breaths. He had a more than a handful of bags in his paws, each one was filled with the supplies that Lady had requested earlier. His eyes darted across the room but nobody was there.

"Uhhh Finn?..Lady?…Is anyone here?" Jake said out loud hoping a soul would hear him. But still no response came and it remained silent.

"Weird." Jake mumbled to himself. He was startled by something suddenly coming out of the kitchen area.

"안녕 제이크 당신은 마침내 다시." Lady Rainicorn said in a cheery tone. She looked very happy. Even happier than when Jake left earlier.

Jake smiled seeing his girlfriend after 2 hours. "Hi Lady. I uh got the stuff you wanted me to." Jake said. "Sorry it took so long to get them though, I had a little trouble finding some of things you wanted." He added in a formal apology.

Lady Rainicorn smiled. "괜찮아 앗. 당신이 돌아와서 기뻐요 그리고 우리는 마침내 보낼 수 있습니다." The rainicorn said with a giggle. She knew Jake really didn't need to apologize.

Jake then walked over to set down the bags he was carrying. "So are you finally going to tell me what the surprise you're hiding?" Jake asked being extra careful not to drop any of bags he carried.

"그래, 나는 당신에게 놀람을 말할 것이다." Lady Rainicorn said happily. "오늘 밤 나는 당신에게 모든 브리토를 만들고 있어요!" Lady Rainicorn explained.

Jake's eyes brightened up. "Oh really! I love Everything Burritos!" Jake exclaimed. It was at least a top tenner on his favorite things to eat. "No wonder you wanted me to go out and get all this stuff." Jake said having a realization.

Lady giggled at his enthusiasm. "그래, 난 당신이 그들에게 제이크를 얼마나 사랑하는지 알고 있습니다." She said as her stomach began to gurgle.

Jake ears perked up upon hearing it. "Oh, Lady, you must be hungry too. I've never heard your stomach do that before." Jake said in concern for her.

Lady looked back at Jake with a guilty look on her face. "아니, 난 실제로 종류의 사실 가득 해요." Lady Rainicorn replied nervously back to Jake. Of course she wouldn't tell him about what she had just done.

"Oh ok then." Jake said a bit worriedly. He then scanned the room with his eyes. "Hey, where'd Finn go?" Jake asked looking for his adopted brother. He thought he would've stayed here with Lady.

Lady glanced at the empty couch that Finn was on earlier then back to Jake. "오 ... 핀은 그가 지루했다 그리고 그는 내 생각의 나무 요새로 돌아갔습니다." Lady explained nervously again.

Jake shook his head in disapproval. "Ah Finn…You got a lot to learn about patience." He said in his mind. "Oh well, more food for me!" Jake said excitedly.

Lady then started making Jake's everything burrito and before long it was finally done.

"완성" Lady yelled wrapping the tortilla, closing it a plethora of things that made up a everything burrito.

Jake cried out in excitement as he quickly grabbed the burrito from his lady. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you so much sweetie. You're so awesome." Jake praised his girlfriend before smooching her on the lips.

Lady laughed again as she blushed. "당신은 환영 제이크입니다. 당신을 위해 무엇이든 ..." Lady said gazing at the magic dog as he devoured his gift from her.

And Jake continued eating. Unaware his friend was still sleeping peacefully in the belly of his girlfriend.

END


End file.
